I Think I Can Do That
by KiaSapphire
Summary: Oneshot: "Shut up and kiss me." "I think I can do that." Written for 8/13 Day. -Akuroku- Yaoi.


Um. Wrote this drabble-y thing for Akuroku day. Yeah, I know that was yesterday. D: I had it finished on time, but I never uploaded it here. Eheh.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these people. D:

* * *

"You know what? I think that you're taking this way too seriously."

"Bite me."

"I think I can do that."

"Axel!- You know what I mean."

"Chill out, Rox'. It's just a game."

"It's not just a _game_." There was a sharp crack as the Dum-Dum Roxas had been sucking on was suddenly crushed. "My Pokemon team is _badass_, okay?"

Axel snorted, eyes never trailing from the mini screen of his Gameboy. "They're getting their bad asses kicked, babe."

"Look, it's not my fault that you power-train the hell out of yours," the blond growled out around the remnants of the sucker. "Besides, steel's automatically weak against fire."

"Well maybe you should've thought about that before you put Aggron on your team."

"Fuck you." Roxas hunched over the form of his Gameboy even more, expression pinched in a scowl. "I'd like to see you go against Demyx."

"Now that's not fair."

"Neither is your damn- _Rapidash_? Are you fucking me?"

Axel held from rolling his eyes, but smirked. "As much as I'd like to be, no. Rapidash is the epitome of manliness."

"And Riku's got a nice ass- seriously. _Rapidash_? I think I liked it better when you were kicking the shit out of Aggron with your Blaziken." Roxas sniggered, never taking his eyes off of the screen. The redhead scowled.

"Well since you _killed _it, I don't really have much of a choice, do I?"

"No, but after Zangoose, I think it's safe to call it revenge- FUCK." Roxas tossed down his Gameboy, glaring at his companion. "You cheated. With your fucking Houndoom."

Axel chuckled, setting down his own Gameboy with a smirk. "As I seem to recall, you had a Houndoom, too. I'd hardly call it cheating." He reached over the edge of the bed he was sprawled on to snag Roxas's uniform tie, making the blond squawk in outrage.

"And didn't I tell you to watch your language?"

"Like you ever watch yours," the blond snarled back. "I call a rematch. With a Swampert."

Axel's green eyes glittered with amusement. "Have I ever told you how cute you are when you geek about Pokemon?"

"No- yes- Axel, let go of my tie!" Roxas squirmed, back pressed against the side of the bed as he fumbled to get the article loose, and angry flush dancing across his nose. Axel tightened his grip on the knot, leering down at the younger teen.

"I don't think so. I beat you. I should be getting some kind of reward." He swung his legs over the bed and slid off, landing successfully in the blond's lap. Roxas grunted, making a face at him.

"You won't be getting anything if you squish me, you ass. Get off!"

"No." The redhead's grin widened, and he yanked on the tie, dragging Roxas's face towards his. "I want my reward."

"Roxas, Axel? Cloud bought some ice cre- OH SHIVA."

Both blond and redhead bolted apart, Axel toppling off the bed in the process. Sora had one hand covering his eyes as he stuck his head in the door, his expression caught between horror and amusement.

"Cloud got ice cream, Roxas. Just letting you know."

The elder Strife twin groaned. "_Thank_ you, Sora. You may leave."

Without lowering his hand, Sora grinned and pulled away from the door. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" He laughed, barely missing the copy of _1984_ that his brother hurled at him.

Roxas stood, brushing himself off and hoping his blush would go down. Axel chuckled from his sprawled spot on the floor.

"At least Buttbelts didn't walk in on us."

"There was nothing to walk in on!" Roxas growled, stalking towards the door. "C'mon. We're going to get ice cream."

Axel chuckled again, pulling himself off the floor and trailing after the younger male. "I think I can do that, boss."

They made their way into the kitchen, and Roxas smiled as he pulled the freezer open to reveal a box of Sea Salt Ice Cream Pops. He snatched up two of them, handing one to Axel before heading back upstairs.

Sora was playing PS2 when they opened the door, and he grimaced at them. "You're not coming in _my _room to make out, are you?"

Roxas glared. "Shut up and play your game. I need your window."

Sora laughed and turned his attention back to the TV as his brother went to the window and pulled open the screen, climbing out onto the roof. He disappeared for a moment, then popped his head back in, flashing his bemused boyfriend a glare.

"You gonna stand there all day? C'mon. I wanna show you something."

Axel shot a look at Sora, who was still smiling, then scrambled out onto the roof as well. Roxas was sitting a short distance away, already working on his ice cream. Axel climbed over, well aware of how high up they were, and sat next to him.

"What did you want to show me?"

"Shh." Roxas waved a distracted hand at him, staring off into the sky. Axel turned as well, unwrapping his ice cream and taking a bite.

It was later in the afternoon than he'd thought. The sky was already alight with bright gold and scarlet, which bled into a deep blue speckled with white. The last of the sun's rays ribboned from the brilliant strip, already mostly hidden behind the trees.

Caught up in his own thoughts, Axel started when he felt something press against his shoulder. Roxas had his eyes closed, bare popsicle stick poking from between his lips- looking so at ease with everything as he simply leaned against the redhead.

Axel smiled, turning back to the sunset but shifting so that his arm was draped around the younger boy's waist. He took another bite out of his ice cream.

"I still haven't forgiven you," Roxas murmured into his side. Axel shook them both with his laugh.

"I don't know what there is to forgive. It was a fair fight, and I won."

The blond grumbled, pressing his head against the redhead's chest. "You cheated."

Axel slurped the last of his ice cream, flicking the stick off the roof.

"You better go pick that up later."

"Later?" The taller teen's smirk was almost evident in his voice.

"Shut up and kiss me, you big idiot."

Axel laughed again. "I think I can do that."

* * *

Reviews are wonderful!


End file.
